Kinda Complicated
by WishfulKittyKat1
Summary: Horace promised Shigeru that he'd visit with Evanlyn one day. Now, in the aftermath of The Emperor of Nhjon-Ja, Shigeru is desperately trying to rebuild his country. Horace and Evanlyn's visit is a welcome surprise. But when a girl shows up and challenges the Emperor to a duel, Horace realizes that he just jumped into a minor political mess. T for minor cursing, OC centric
1. Chapter 1

**So, guys, I'm not entirely sure where this is going, but it seems to be writing itself, so here you go!**

* * *

Shigeru knelt on the mat, his feet tucked underneath him.

"Good morning, Shigeru-san." Tegi, his adopted cousin, and adviser, bowed as he gingerly entered the small structure. It seemed Tegi too had learned just how fragile paper doors could be.

A smile came to the Emperor's face as he remembered how Or'ss-san broke the paper doors for weeks upon his arrival. The bear of a man had become nearly reverent of the flimsy structures ever since. Not unlike the Emperor's younger cousin.

"Good morning, cousin. Did you sleep well?"

Tegi bowed again, still uncomfortable with the Emperor. He had never expected to be Shukin's successor after their other cousin had died defending the Emperor. But Shigeru remembered him from when they were younger and knew the boy would serve him loyally. It was more than he would have dreamed, twelve years ago as an orphan in the poorhouse.

"Very well, Your Exce- Shigeru-san." The teenager corrected himself quickly. Although Shigeru had never reacted harshly when Tegi had forgotten his instructions, he didn't want to displease his Emperor.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside the structure, before becoming timid. The door eased its way open with incredible care.

"Or'ss-san!" The Emperor was on his feet immediately. "You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

The big man shrugged, blushing furiously. "Cassandra- Evanlyn, I mean, made sure we made good time. Being married to the princess heir has its perks."

Shigeru laughed. "I'm sure Ev-an-in would be very pleased to learn that her only use to you is quick passage."

Horace paled. "That's not what I meant!"

"Calm, my friend. I know."

"You must be Or'ss-san." Tegi bowed.

Horace belatedly realized another person was in the room and recovered quickly, bowing to Tegi. "And you must be Lord Tegi. Forgive me for ignoring you. I assure you it was unintentional."

Tegi offered Horace a hand. "Call me Tegi-san, please, Or'ss-san. I have heard much about you."

"Good things, I hope." Horace said, grinning.

There was a ripping sound as the door was violently removed. Horace and Tegi both went for their weapons, moving in front of the Emperor. A girl, wild-eyed with a katana in her hand, stood in the new opening. Horace leveled his sword at her, but she stepped back, quickly speaking.

"I challenge the Emperor's champion to a duel."

Horace stared at the girl, who couldn't have been more than thirteen. Even if she were of the Senshi class, she would only have been training for three years. The Emperor was no master with a sword, but he was competent. He could beat her.

The Emperor noted her extremely thin build and the dark purple smudges under her eyes. Her clothes hung shapelessly off of her, and her tunic's belt was by no means tight. In her eyes, he saw desperation.

But the sword at her side was high quality. It was in a simple sheath, but it bore the mark of the man who had made Shigeru's own sword, the same man who had made Horace's. Either she was a thief, or it was an heirloom. Given her challenge to the Emperor, he was willing to bet the latter. Thieves didn't risk their lives with a stolen sword.

"I will fight you myself." Shigeru offered and saw the flash of disbelief on her face. She mastered it quickly, however, and he continued. "On one condition."

She looked down bitterly. "I'd rather fight your champion."

He held up a hand. "You did not let me finish. No one will fight for me. Either I fight you, or no one will fight at all."

"Coward."

Horace couldn't let her insult Shigeru that way. Tegi and Horace went after her, grabbing her arms and forcing her to kneel. The Emperor winced at the treatment. They didn't understand that her defense came from fear. He swiped a hand, palm down, and Horace's sharp gaze caught the movement. The big man loosened his hold on her, gesturing to Tegi to do the same.

"My condition is simple:" Shigeru said. "Have a meal with me before we fight."

"A meal?" She asked suspiciously.

Shigeru bowed. "Do we have a deal?"

Her eyes met his, sparkling. With anger, or fear, or tears, he didn't know. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

* * *

When the food was brought in, he offered her first choice of the bowls. "I'm not trying to poison you. Choose which bowl you'd like."

The silence was deafening as the group ate their meal. The Emperor was right about how hungry she was, and the girl struggled to eat at a normal rate. With a touch of sadness, he wondered when her last meal had been.

'I don't know your name." He pointed out.

She paused from slurping her noodles for a moment. "Why do you care?"

"Common courtesy?" Horace offered.

Shigeru shot him an amused look. "Oras-san is correct. It is polite for me to know your name."

Her lips pressed together. "Neno. My name is Neno."

"Neno, may I ask why you're determined to kill me?"

It was a guess, based off of the careful distance she'd kept between them, and the way her hand rested protectively on her sword when he spoke. If her reaction was anything to judge by, it was a good guess.

She shifted. "Your Excellency, I have humored you. Are you prepared to duel?"

Shigeru winced. "Please, call me Shigeru-san. I am human, the same as you."

Neno raised her eyebrows, but she bowed. "Of course, Shigeru-san."

Shigeru examined her again. She trembled slightly as she lifted the bowl to finish her noodles. He watched her eyes close and her head drop for a second, but she quickly recovered. Had she fallen asleep for a moment?

"Are you sure you want to duel today?" He asked. "I will honor our agreement tomorrow if you wish."

She jumped to her feet. "And have you kill me in my sleep? I don't think so. Are you prepared to duel, Your-" She caught herself. "Shigeru-san?"

Shigeru sighed. "If you insist."

He stood, motioning to a servant to clear the room. Tegi handed him his sword.

"You will fight until there is a victor." Tegi began. "The victor may kill the loser, according to tradition. Are you ready?" Both parties bowed. "Begin!"

The two fought brilliantly. It didn't take Horace long to realize that he had underestimated Neno. She was a whirlwind, and it was clear that Shigeru wasn't going to last long. He ducked under the onslaught of blows, occasionally sneaking a blow in.

Then something happened.

She feinted to the ground, then swung her sword in an arc. It was a deadly move, and the Emperor wasn't quick enough to defend himself.

But she faltered.

Her eyes shut and her hand dropped, just for a second. That second was long enough for Shigeru to recover, but he'd seen it too.

She'd fallen asleep in the middle of a stroke. She was exhausted.

The Emperor forced her to the ground, his katana pricking her throat. He dropped down to kneel over her, a firm hand on her ribs to remind her not to move.

She didn't, accepting her defeat with dignity. She opened her hand and her sword clattered to the ground.

"I yield."

Shigeru studied Neno one more time. She felt brittle, fragile underneath his hand. He could play xylophone on her ribs.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen." A spark lit in her eyes. "I'm almost fifteen."

Horace rethought his opinion on her age. She was just malnourished.

No Emperor had ever spared someone who had challenged them to a duel. Ever. In generations upon generations, no one had found the exception to that rule.

Except for Shigeru.

"I spare you."

Her face twisted. "Is it because I'm little? Or because I'm a girl? I don't want your pity!"

"Neither." Shigeru said, struggling to keep his face even. He had spared her life, and her response was anger? "You would have won, except you fell asleep. It's because you're exhausted, and scared, and half-dead from hunger. When was the last time you ate a real meal?" She opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her. "The one I gave you doesn't count." She was silent. "I'm waiting." He reminded her.

Neno's jaw set. "I don't have to answer you. What are you going to do, kill me?"

He watched her. "Maybe."

"Bastard." She spat.

The Emperor stiffened. "What did you call me?"

"You're a bastard. Your father cheated on his wife. You are no heir! You're just a lovechild whose father was so desperate for a boy that he kept you!"

Tegi gasped, but Shigeru didn't deny it.

"How do you know?"

"My mother told me. Etabi."

The young Emperor's shoulders slumped as he relaxed. "You believe yourself to be the rightful heir."

"Who is Etabi?" Horace whispered to Tegi.

"Etabi was Shigeru-san's father's wife. If her mother is Etabi and Shigeru-san was born out of wedlock, she would be the heir." The teenager whispered back, his face pale. "Shigeru could be forced to step down in favor of her."

Horace was horrified. Shigeru was one of the best kings he had ever met. Might he be forced to step down in favor of this... child?

Neno shook her head. "I have no desire to take your throne, Shigeru." The absence of the polite 'san' was not lost on Horace. He gripped his sword, waiting for Neno to stab her half-brother in the back.

"Then why did you challenge me?" Shigeru asked.

Her eyelids fluttered, and suddenly the Emperor remembered why she had lost the duel that had started this whole thing in the first place.

She answered. "You started a war that destroyed the outlying villages of this country. What have you done to fix it?"

Shigeru laughed softly. "My sister tried to kill me because of a misplaced sense of justice. If you ask the inhabitants of those villages, I have done quite a lot and they refuse anymore help from me."

"I don't believe you."

Shigeru set down his sword and raised his hand. She flinched, but all he did was run his hand through her hair. "You need to sleep." He said. "Take a deep breath, and close your eyes. You'll be safe."

Neno couldn't help herself, succumbing to the gentle fingers working their way through her hair and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please read and review! Actually, that's kind of dumb of me, because clearly you already read it, but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for your kind responses, On A Page and AreiaCannaid! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well.**

* * *

Neno shifted, stretching her aching back, still half asleep. She yawned, rubbing her arms against the soft fabric.

Her mouth snapped shut in the middle of her yawn and her eyes popped open.

Since when had she slept on soft fabric?

The room was empty, except for the mat she was lying on and some curtains draping the walls. Where was she? She sat up, hand searching for her sword to kill the next person who came into the room. She would not stay with whoever had tracked her down. Her sword wasn't by her right hand! It was-

By her left. A flash of clarity rushed over her. She was at the palace. She had confronted her half-brother and lost.

Why hadn't he killed her? Any sensible person would have killed the girl who was a threat to their throne. Why wouldn't he?

Her stomach grumbled. It was empty, like it usually was.

But he had fed her before their duel. How long had she been asleep?

"So you're the Emperor's sister?"

She jumped, grabbing her sword as the curtains _spoke_.

They raised their hands. "Relax, Lady Neno. I'm the Emperor's friend."

"Given I tried to kill him, that's not much of a recommendation right now."

The curtains moved forward, revealing themselves as the man took off his hood. Tegi. Technically not her cousin, yet her half-brother acknowledged the bond. "He didn't have you killed while you slept. Why would he do it now that you're awake?"

Neno couldn't fault that logic.

"How long have I been asleep?" She said, deciding to be polite.

Tegi stared at her for a moment before answering. "Three days, Lady Neno."

Neno winced. "Please don't call me that, Lord Tegi. I'm no Senshi. That isn't how I've been raised."

Tegi raised an eyebrow. "Which is how you nearly beat the Emperor. By not training like the Senshi do."

She met his eyes stonily. "I had motivation, Lord Tegi. I did not practice in order to give my life in battle."

"Why were you so intent on killing him?" Tegi asked. "If Lady Etabi raised you, why would you care so much about the outlying villages?"

"My mother died eight years ago." Neno said. "The Kikori raised me for a while when I was younger."

Tegi stared at her for a minute. A debt like that, owed to the Kikori? He would try and kill the person who transgressed on the Kikori's rights too.

Tegi took a deep breath and bowed. "The Emperor requested your presence whenever you woke. Please, come with me."

The girl stood, bowing in return. "As you wish, Lord Tegi."

He stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Call me Tegi-san, Neno." He didn't dare call her '-san'. It wasn't his right.

But she shook her head. "Only if you call me Neno-san." She held his gaze. "Cousin."

Most of the Imperial family refused to acknowledge the status his adoption gave him. Only the Emperor truly did so of his own volition. And now the Emperor's sister. He bowed. "Of course, Neno-san."

* * *

The Emperor was alone in his chambers when Neno was brought in. She stepped through the flimsy doorway with only one stumble, bowing low.

"Shigeru-san."

The Emperor turned. "Neno-san."

The two siblings stared at each other for a moment, one old, the other young.

Then a buzzing interrupted the silence.

Shigeru jumped like he'd been shot. "Where is that coming from?"

Neno glanced around, settling on a black and yellow insect hovering near the door. It was acting strange, going over a single spot again and again. "Just a honeybee." She told the Emperor.

Horror washed over his face. "No!"

"Are you scared of a honeybee?" She asked him incredulously.

He swallowed, shaking his head. "I am deathly allergic. The last time one stung me, I almost died. If I am stung again, I will die."

"That's..." Neno couldn't find a way to tell her half-brother that she would be scared too.

The Emperor gained control of himself. He took a deep breath.

"If that's the way I die, then that's the way I die."

Neno watched the bee, tension in every line of her body. She didn't want the Emperor to die anymore. He didn't seem coldhearted. Maybe he was telling the truth, but if a bee killed him now she would never find out.

The honeybee was still acting strangely as it circled a certain spot by the door. Abruptly, it turned, hurtling for the Emperor.

Shigeru raised a hand, trying in vain to protect his face.

But Neno swatted the insect away, a needle-sharp barb entering her hand. The honeybee dropped to the ground, dying from getting its stinger ripped out of its body.

Neno stared at her hand and the venomous stinger in it. She raised her eyes to Shigeru.

"Is that what that feels like?" She asked, sounding dazed. A touch of worry appeared on her face. "I think I'm allergic too."

With that, Neno dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

She woke up to Tegi kneeling over her. As her eyes opened, he sat back on his heels.

"It worked, Your- Shigeru-san."

The Emperor was pale and shaken as he leaned over her. "Are you okay, Neno-san?" He asked.

Neno swallowed hard. Her throat felt raw and sore, like someone had been scrubbing at it with metallic yarn. "What happened?" She asked.

"You saved my life." Shigeru said. "You swatted the bee away so it wouldn't sting me."

"Remind me not to do that again." She groaned. She felt like she'd been trampled by a horse. Then she sat up, a thought coming to her. "How am I alive? I've only been stung once before, and they had to cut out the stinger before the venom got too far in my body." Neno glanced at her hand, but there was no bloody hole where flesh was missing. "How'd you do it?" She repeated.

Shigeru gestured to Tegi, who was staring at the floor. "He knew an herb that could draw out the venom. He pulled the stinger out and used it."

Neno grimaced. "Will I ever stop owing someone?"

Tegi's head shot up at her words. "You owe me nothing, Neno-san. You saved the Emperor's life."

"And repaid the debt to him." She argued.

"I serve the Emperor. A debt owed to him is one owed to me."

"That's absurd!" She said, her voice rising. "I still owe you, cousin!"

Shigeru looked at his half-sister with no small amount of interest. "You call him 'cousin'?"

Neno spun on him, reeling from arguing with Tegi. "Why shouldn't I?"

Shigeru raised his hands. "I do not deny your right, little sister."

"Half-sister." She snapped.

He winced, suddenly realizing that even if his half-sister didn't want his throne, she still didn't want to be siblings with a _bastard_. "Forgive me."

Neno bowed her head, shifting so she was kneeling beside the Emperor. "No, Your Excellency. Forgive me. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Maybe her problem wasn't his birth after all.

"There is no need to forgive." Shigeru said. "And I told you to call me Shigeru-san."

"Sorry." She glanced at Tegi, who gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Shigeru-san."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!**

 **One thing I should tell you: Updates usually will come on Mondays for this story, unless I have the severe disease of writer's block, or am just super busy (which won't happen often).**

 **We should see Evanlyn in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that, so hold on Evanlyn fans! Horace will come back next chapter as well.**

 **By the way, who likes Tegi best? Who likes Neno best? Who likes one of the canon characters best?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
